HitsuHina themes
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: Chapitre 4 One shots sur le pairing HinamorixHitsugaya.
1. Broken?

**Auteur : **Kisa

**Genre : **Angst/Romance

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Tous les persos appartiennent à l'auteur de Bleach.

Attention, il y a un spoiler!

**Broken?**

Hinamori contemplait le paysage au-dehors. Le ciel était brumeux, les nuages déversaient leurs larmes sur son monde et tout était si gris, si sombre. Un peu comme son âme. Elle était meurtrie au plus profond d'elle même, on avait rit de ses sentiments, on l'avait brisée. Aizen-taichou. Depuis tant d'années, il l'avait soutenue, pour lui elle avait quitter le Rukongai et tout les liens sentimentaux qui la retenait à ce lieu. Elle était entrée dans sa division et était devenue sa vice-capitaine. A cette époque, elle était fière et heureuse, elle aurait tout fait pour lui, tout sacrifié, même sa vie... La jeune fille eut un haut le coeur. Elle avait envie de vomir. Et toutes ces images qui lui traversaient la tête. Son rire inquiétant, son regard menaçant et son zanpakuto la transperçant comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il la hantait, dans ses oreilles résonnait encore le son de sa voix et de son rire grinçant.

Sa vie avait basculer. Toutes ces dernières années n'avaient donc été que mensonges et illusions? Elle se sentait si faible et pitoyable. Pathétique.

Elle fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées par du bruit à sa porte.

- "Hinamori? Tu es là?"

Hitsugaya Toushiro eut du mal à distinguer son amie tant la pièce était noire. Elle était recroquevillée dans le coin le plus proche de la fenêtre. La faible lueur du jour éclairait son petit corps amaigri. Il eut un pincement au coeur, ça lui faisait tellement mal de la voir dans cet état. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

- "Hinamori..."

Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face, pas après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Par sa faute, il avait faillit trouver la mort. Elle se trouvait répugnante.

- "Hinamori..."

Et il continuait à l'appeller doucement. Sa voix était chaude et rassurante.

_Non, je ne mérite pas son attention, qu'il s'en aille!_

Il était si proche à présent, elle sentait son odeur si familière.

- "Hinamori..."

- "Va-t-en"!

Elle avait voulu crier mais ses paroles ressemblaient plus à un chuchotement.

- "Hinamori, répéta-t-il pour la cinquième fois, parles moi, manges quelque chose, sors un peu! Tu es restée cloîtrée ici depuis tellement longtemps!"

- "Arrête."

- "Regarde moi!"

Elle baissa ostensiblement les yeux mais il la força à le regarder en prenant son menton dans sa main. Hinamori plongea alors dans ce regard bleu-vert qu'elle connaissait tant mais brisa rapidement le contact. Ce regard était trop plein de peine, d'amour, de compassion, d'inquiétudes et d'attentions.

- "Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là", murmura-t-il doucement.

- "Tais toi! Comment peux-tu seulement me parler? Tu ne te rend pas compte de ce que je t'ai fait? Comment peux-tu faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer à te soucier de moi, de mon bien-être?"

- "Tu sais très bien que je t'ai pardonnée, je te pardonnerais n'importe quoi. Et puis je m'inquiéterait toujours pour toi, toujours. Je tiens tellement à toi, comment pourrais-je faire autrement?

Aimer. Ses sentiments étaient-ils sincères ou tout aussi faux que ceux d'Aizen? L'esprit d'Hinamori était si embrumé, elle ne distinguait pratiquement plus rien du vrai et du faux. Elle était si perdue.

- "Momo! Je t'aime, tu entends, je t'aime!"

Malgré la situation, ses joues se teintèrent de rose. Hitsugaya ne l'appelait pas souvent par son prénom et qui plus est, sans suffixe... Le jeune capitaine semblait s'en être rendu compte également car la couleur de ses joues avaient également tourner pourpre.

-"Shiro-chan..."

Il déglutit. Elle semblait si fragile. A présent elle lui faisait face et il pouvait voir son visage pâle. Seuls ses yeux noirs qui le regardait prouvaient qu'elle était encore éveillée.

- "... je t'aime au..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hitsugaya la prit dans ses bras, la serrant si fort qu'il aurait presque pu l'étouffer. Elle sourit faiblement.

- "Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelle comme ça", dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait moqueur.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et soupira.

- "Promet moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais Shiro-chan..."

Il ressera un peu plus son étreinte. L'abandonner? Alors qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde? Qu'il donnerait sa vie pour elle?

- "Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai Momo, je t'aime de tout mon coeur, j'ai besoin de toi! Je veux être avec toi! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi!"

Hinamori le serra à son tour et pleura doucement contre lui.

Même si ces denières années avaient été faites d'un tissu de mensonges, les moments passés avec Shiro-chan, eux, étaient tous vrais.

**Fin**

Voilà mobn premier one shot sur mon pairing favoris dans Bleach, j'espère qu'il vous as plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews please!

Sinon, un petit dessin que j'ai fait pour illustrer l'histoire: **http/img370.imageshack.us/img370/7835/fanartkisabroken9al.jpg **


	2. Pastéques

**Auteur : **Kisa ( Décembre 2005)

**Genre : **Général/Romance

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Tous les persos appartiennent à l'auteur de Bleach.

**Pastéques**

- Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan!

Le petit garçon se retourna, l'air maussade :

- Arrête de m'appeller comme ça! aboya-t-il.

Hinamori souria et passa sa main dans les fins cheveux blancs :

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! Ca te va si bien!

- Quand je ferai parti des shinigamis, tu devras m'appeler "Hitsugaya-kun"!

- D'accord, d'accord! ria la jeune fille, puisque tu y tiens! Mais pour l'instant, tu restes encore mon Shiro-chan à moi!

Hitsugaya émit un grognement et gromela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

**&&**

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, se disputant de temps à autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'allée marchande. Les commerçants étalaient leurs marchandises aux yeux des passants et clamaient la fraicheur et la bonne qualité de leurs produits. L'attention des enfants se porta sur un étalage de fruits et légumes. Toshiro passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en dévorant des yeux les grosses pastéques juteuses qu'un homme commençait à sortir de sa charrette.

Hinamori observa le visage de son ami et paniqua :

- Shiro ! Ne me dit pas que tu vas recommen-

- Tais-toi ! coupa-t-il.

Ses yeux scruptèrent à droite, à gauche, puis en direction du marchand. Il était occupé à discuter avec le vendeur de poisson d'à côté.

En un éclair, le petit garçon s'élança, et vola deux beaux fruits qu'il avait déjà choisit l'instant d'avant. Il lança une des pastèques à Hinamori qui le récupéra difficilement, tant le fruit était lourd.

-Shiro-

-Cours ! cria-t-il en la devançant.

La fillette ne se fit pas prier en découvrant que le gros marchand, furieux, commençait déjà à les courser.

**&&**

- Huf, huf, huf…

Ils soufflèrent tous deux bruyamment, les mains sur les genoux, le torse penché en avant. Dès qu'elle eut récupérer de sa course effrénée, Hinamori frappa Toshiro sur la tête avec son poing.

- Aïe ! Mais t'es folle ou quoi ?

- Espèce d'abruti ! Je t'avais dit d'arrêter ça la dernière fois ! Tu recommences à tout les coups !

- Vas-y fais moi la morale! Mais en attendant on va pouvoir bien manger ! répliqua-t-il, à moins que tu regrettes les radis rabougris d'hier ?

Hinamori Momo leva leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules, signe de son abandon.

Elle s'assit à côté de Toshiro et l'aida à couper la pastèque en morceaux. Dès qu'ils eurent terminé, il se jeta dessus sous les yeux ébahis de son amie. Elle ne cessait de s'étonner face à la vitesse à laquelle il engloutissait ses parts de pastéques…

- Déguste Shiro-chan ! Prend le temps de mâcher et de savourer au lieu de tout dévorer d'un coup !

- Arrête de me casser les pieds Hinamori ! T'es pas ma mère !

Et pour appuyer ses mots, il lui lança un jet de pépins qu'elle essaya d'éviter en se protégeant de son bras.

_Non, tu n'es pas ma mère, alors arrête de te comporter comme si j'étais un bébé, je grandis…._

**&&**

La nuit venait de tomber et Hitsugaya dormait déjà, roulé en boule sur lui même, la bouche entrouverte, le ventre découvert.

Hinamori souria et le borda d'une couverture, s'allongeant près de lui. Elle observa sa poitrine se soulever à chacune de ses respirations, et l'écouta ronfler légèrement. Elle ferma alors les yeux.

Shiro-chan était vraiment l'être qui lui était le plus cher. Pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait le quitter.

**Fin**

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer Broken ! Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que vous me direz également ce que vous pensez de ce one shot !


	3. Une journée au parc d'attraction

**Auteur : **Kisa (Décembre 2005)

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Tous les persos appartiennent à l'auteur de Bleach, Tite Kubo.

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fois, la fic est un peu moins centrée HitsuxHina, surtout au début. Rukia et Ichigo vont pas mal intervenir Et il y aura un chtit peu de IchiRu.

**Merci à :** **sweetysanae**, **Arkel**, **lost972**, **Kain**, **Nelja**, **Luna Tachibana**, **Yumi**, **Tashiya** et **hororen987** pour avoir reviewer les one-shots precedents J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !

**Une journée au parc d'attraction**

_La plupart de nos héros sont partis en vacances dans le « vrai » monde, le notre. _

**&&**

Ichigo se leva en sursaut et loucha sur l'objet qui l'avait réveillé. Kon s'accrochait à son visage par ses griffes de peluche.

- Mais ça va pas bien ! Dégage de là ! hurla-t-il.

- J'ai obéis à Rukia-san ! Elle voulait que je te réveille de cette façon !

L'adolescent aux cheveux oranges retourna son regard furieux contre la personne qui souriait en face de lui.

- T'es folle ou quoi !

- Tu te réveillais pas ! Comme d'habitude ! Il fallait bien faire quelque chose ! soupira-t-elle d'un air faussement désespérée, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu peux pas penser à un réveil plus « doux » ? Espèce de sadique !

Rukia fit craquer les os de ses doigts d'un air inquiétant :

- Tu veux _vraiment_ que je devienne sadique Ichigo ?

Il déglutit, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

- Bon ça va, ça va j'ai rien dit ! Merci INFINIMENT de m'avoir réveillé de cette très agréable façon !

- Mieux, mieux ! ria-t-elle, bon, passons, j'ai promis à Hinamori et aux autres de leur faire visiter le parc d'attractions où tu m'as ammené la dernière fois !

- Et pourquoi je dois venir, d'abord ?

- Parce que sinon personne ne va m'acheter quelque chose ! Aujourd'hui, je veux des pommes d'amour, des peluches de lapin rose, une figurine de l'homme-singe…

- Stop ! C'est MON argent de poche ! Alors arrête tout de suite ta liste, je serai très généreux si je t'offrais déjà quelques manèges !

La jeune fille renifla bruyamment et sanglota.

- Que tu es cruel avec moi Ichigo ! Je n'ai rien pour moi, ne pourrais-tu pas me faire plaisir, rien qu'une fois ? demanda-t-elle en tournant vers lui des yeux de chien battu.

**&&**

- Yeah ! Et cette fois je veux une barbe à papa ! Ichigo ! Ichigo ! Achète m'en une !

Ichigo regarda lamentablement son porte-feuille se vider. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à lui dire non…

- Hinamori ! Viens goûter ! C'est délicieux ! appela Rukia.

La jeune fille prit un morceau de la texture rose et en mangea un petit bout.

- C'est très bon, c'est sucré ! acquiesça-t-elle timidement.

- Le nain ! Viens en manger aussi !

Hitsugaya jeta un regard noir à Rukia.

- Je ne te permet pas de m'appeler ainsi ! Je suis quand même capitaine !

- Shiro-chan, Rukia rigolait seulement ! Tiens ! ajouta-t-elle en lui fourrant de la barbe à papa dans la bouche.

- Gruhmumun !

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine je ne comprend rien !

- C'est pas grave, soupira-t-il.

- Attend, tu en a sur le menton ! ria-t-elle, je vais te l'enlever.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Hinamori essuya le visage de Toshiro qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu.

- Bon, et maintenant on fait quoi comme manège ? demanda Renji d'un ton grognon, arrêtez de toujours bouffer !

- La faute à qui ? déclara Ichigo en jetant un œil sur Rukia.

- Beuh ! répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

- Et si on tentait la maison hantée ? proposa Kira, dernier membre du petit groupe.

- Heu… hésita Momo, pas très rassurée.

- Cool ! CA c'est un truc de mec ! s'exlamèrent ensemble Ichigo et Renji.

- Yeah ! Aller ça va être drôle Momo ! renchérit Rukia en croisant ces bras sur sa poitrine, Bwahahahaha !

- Oh non ! Tu va pas recommencer avec ça Rukia !

**&&**

Tout était noir autour d'elle. Des grincements effrayants résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Des silhouette fluorescentes la frôlait de temps à autre, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

- Bouh !

Hinamori hurla de toutes ses forces et s'aggripa comme une forcenée à Hitsugaya, qui se tenait devant elle.

- Momo ! Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire pantin ! dit-il en jetant le marionnette qui s'était posée sur son épaule.

- Mais, mais… Je n'arrive pas Shiro-chan ! Je, je n'aime pas trop cette attraction !

- J'ai compris cela, soupira-t-il, viens !

Il la ramena près de lui et lui conseilla de fermer les yeux si elle avait vraiment peur. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à sa veste, enfonçant son visage contre son bras gauche. Hitsugaya se sentait vivant. Ce n'était plus « le nain », « le gamin »… Il protégeait Momo, il était…comme un prince charmant !

Ils sortirent de la maison hantée, et retrouvèrent tous les autres, qui attendaient déjà.

- C'était ennuyeux à mourir ! Ca ne faisait pas peur du tout ! râla Renji.

- Tu souris bêtement Toshiro, aurais-tu fais quelque chose de mal à Momo ? En plus vous êtes sortis tard ! remarqua Rukia, suspicieuse.

- N'importe quoi ! s'indigna Hitsugaya, je n'ai rien fait tu tout, et je ne souris pas bêtement non plus !

- Tu cherches à te justifier, ça veux dire que tu caches quelque chose !

L'adolescent était rouge de colère ou de honte, ou peut-être même des deux.

- Mais non Rukia-san, il m'a aidée car j'avais un peu peur dans la maison hantée.

- Un peu ? ria Ichigo, c'est pas toi qu'on a entendu hurler tout à l'heure ?

Hinamori rougissa jusqu'au oreilles. Ichigo embarrassait Momo et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à notre cher Hitsugaya…

- Pour qui…

- Arrête d'embêter Momo ! La pauvre ! gronda gentillement Kira, c'est normal d'avoir peur pour une aussi charmante demoiselle qu'elle ! Ca veut dire qu'elle est délicate et sensible.

_N'importe quoi, il peut pas s'en aller celui-là avec son baratin à la noix ?_ pensa Toshiro, pas très content qu'on lui ait coupé la parole et encore moins qu'on fasse des compliments à SA Momo.

De plus, pour le plus grand déplaisir de notre capitaine préféré, Hinamori adressa un sourire chaleureux à Kira pour l'avoir soutenue.

Et moi alors ? C'est qui qui la protégeait tout à l'heure, quand il n'y avait pas ce c de m qui fait c de Kira Izuru?

**&&**

- Whaaa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! s'exclama Momo en pointant du doigt un étalage.

Le regard de Toshiro suivit l'endroit qu'elle indiquait et atteri sur un gros lapin en peluche tout bleu.

- Tu as raison, il est trop ! ajouta Rukia, Ichigo, je le veux !

- Hé oh ! Je suis pas ton domestique ! Et puis j'ai pas envie de jouer à ce jeu de gamin !

- C'est normal c'est une pouille mouillée ! Moi je vais te l'attraper Rukia ! déclara Renji en adressant un sourire narquois au rouquin.

- J'ai changer d'avis ! JE vais te le prendre Rukia !

- On verra bien ! Que le meilleur gagne, c'est-à dire moi !

- Tu va voir ! grogna Ichigo, Monsieur ! J'aimerai essayer ce jeu de cerceau.

Alors qu'ils se disputaient, Toshiro remarqua que Hinamori observait toujours l'animal en peluche. Son regard bleu-vert se posa sur elle, puis sur la peluche, puis sur les deux énergumènes qui se battaient comme des fous furieux pour essayer de rentrer un cerceau dans les pics de bois.

Il soupira.

**&&**

- Merci beaucoup Shiro-chan !

Hinamori serrait amoureusement contre elle la grosse peluche.

- N'empêche, vous étiez vraiment nuls vous deux ! remarqua Rukia, vous étiez tellement énervés et excités que vous n'avez même pas réussit à rentrer un seul cerceau !

Ichigo et Renji avaient l'air complétement abattus.

- Du coup, c'est Hitsugaya qui a eu le lot. Quelle dextérité dans le geste, bravo ! complimenta Kira.

Toshiro aimait qu'on flatte son ego et il souria inconsciemment.

- Tu es trop mignonne avec ta peluche, je peux te prendre en photo Momo ? demanda Kira.

Le sourire d'Hitsugaya s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu et il regarda méchamment Kira. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait a toujours tourner autout de Momo !

Cependant, alors qu'il prenait des clichés de la jeune fille et des autres, Hitsugaya ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aimerait bien lui aussi, une de ces photos…

FLASH !

Toshiro fut ébloui par la lumière de l'appareil.

- Mais que … ?

Quand il recouvrit la vue il s'aperçu que Kira riait avec les autre en pointant une photo. Il s'avança. C'était SA photo.

- Tu as l'air si sérieux dessus Toshiro ! On dirait que tu es prêt à tuer quelqu'un ! ria Rukia.

_C'est précisément ce que j'ai l'intention de faire !_ pensa-t-il très fort.

Mais il fut interrompu de ses sombres idées quand Momo poussa un petit cri.

- Oh ! Ca me plairait beaucoup de faire cette attraction ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Tout le monde acquiesça, les montagnes russes, ça avait l'air sympa.

**&&**

- Je suis désolé mais tu es légèrement en dessous de la taille autorisée, répéta pour la enième fois le contrôleur.

Pour accéder à ce manège, il fallait avoir une certaine taille, mesure de prudence. Le fait était qu'il manquait à Hitsugaya Toshiro quelques centimètres.

- De quel droit ? questionna un Toshiro furieux, je suis capitaine de la grmumubulsetunpgdsf !

Ichigo venait de couvrir sa bouche :

- Ne l'écoutez pas, vous savez les gamins de nos jours !

- Bon vous montez dans le manège ou non ? s'impatienta le contrôleur.

- Oui, oui !

Momo semblait hésiter :

- Il ne faut pas laisser Shiro-chan tout seul…

- Hitsugaya ! Pas Shiro-chan !

- Regarde le comme il est grognon! Ca ne lui fera pas de mal de rester un peu tout seul ! conseilla Rukia.

- Viens Momo, ajouta Kira en la prenant par l'épaule et en la poussant gentillement vers le manège, si tu as peur, accroche toi à moi !

Hitsugaya crut qu'il allait vraiment, mais vraiment le tuer ! Une chance pour Kira que tout le petit groupe était déjà entrer dans le manège…

**&&**

Toshiro déambulait, l'âme en peine. Il était furieux, déçu, dégouté… Il serra si fort son poing que celui-ci commença à trembler, rien qu'en pensant à Kira, ayant contre lui sa Momo…

- Rahhhhhhhhhhh ! cria-t-il soudainement, les mains sur la tête.

Les passants qui marchaient près de lui prirent peur.

« Il est dérangé celui-là ! »

Pourquoi ? Pouquoi la vie était-elle ainsi faite ? Pourquoi était-il si petit ? Quelle injustice, grands dieux !

Il rêvait de mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt. Il se voyait _pencher_ la tête vers Hinamori pour lui parler ! Il se voyait en train de toiser de haut Renji, Ichigo, Rangiku et surtout ce Kira à deux sous !

Rien que de repenser à cet énergumène ça lui donnait envie de hurler !

- Shiro !

Il se retourna pour voir Hinamori courir vers lui. Elle le prit par le bras.

- Mais où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il, un peu étonné.

- Ils continuent les montagnes russes, expliqua-t-elle.

- Et toi ?

Elle souria :

- Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul ! Et en plus ça ne me plaisait pas trop…

Là, de suite, Hitsugaya avait envie de la serrer fort dans ses petits bras…

- Momo…

- Oui ?

- Heu… est-ce que tu trouves que… enfin…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- … tu trouves que je suis… trop petit ?

Hinamori le regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés, très étonnée apparemment. Elle l'observa de haut en bas et se mit à rire.

- Que !

- Je trouve que tu as la taille qui te convient ! Et puis tu vas grandir plus tard aussi !

- Non, mais je veux dire… Ca te gêne de te promener comme ça avec… enfin, avec quelqu'un de plus petit que toi… ?

La jeune fille secoua énergétiquement la tête avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue d'Hitsugaya.

- Moi je t'aime comme tu es !

Toshiro essayait de retenir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues et le sourire qui ne cessait de grandir sur son visage. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent aux paroles de Momo.

**FIN**

**Mot de la fin :** Voilà ! Ce one shot était bien plus long que les autres ! J'avais une idée bien précise dans la tête, j'espère que j'ai réussi à la retranscrire assez bien ici !

Donnez moi vos commentaires please!


	4. Sans toi

**Auteur : **Kisa (Décembre 2005)

**Genre : **Tragedy/Poetry

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Tous les persos appartiennent à l'auteur de Bleach, Tite Kubo.

**Mot de l'auteur : **J'avais envie de toucher un peu à tous les genres. Après le one shot humoristique de « Une journée au parc d'attraction » voici un one shot très angsty avec un poème que j'avais écrit depuis longtemps mais que je ne savais pas où placer. Je le trouve très bien là.

**Merci à :** **Nelja**,** Yumi**,** SweetySanae**,** Luna Tachibana **et **Keroberos** pour avoir reviewer le chapitre précédent

Sinon j'ai remarquer qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de visites sur le dernier chapitre, pourtant pas tellement de personne qui laissent des commentaires...sniff! Prenez le temps de dire ce que vous pensez svp

**Sans toi**

La pluie ruisselle sur ses vêtements, sur son visage crispé, elle souffre et je ne peux rien pour elle. Je ne fait que tenir dans ma main la sienne, petite, tremblante et glacée.

Sur le sol, son sang se répand doucement, se mêlant à l'eau de la pluie. Je ne sens plus son doux parfum de pêche, je sens l'odeur de la mort. Ce n'est pas moi qui vait mourir, et pourtant j'ai peur, je pleure, oui, j'ai l'impression que je pleure depuis des heures, je pleurerai jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune larme dans mon corps. Je suis lâche, je suis faible. Et maintenant, je ne suis plus rien. Elle s'en va, et je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux pas la retenir.

J'aurai beau supplier, implorer, m'agenouiller, je vais la perdre. Et quand ce moment sera venu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de moi.

Je me dégoûte, je suis si égoïste. Je pense à moi. Je ne devrais penser qu'à elle. Elle ferme les yeux et je la supplie de les laisser ouverts, je veux qu'elle me regarde encore, encore un peu plus, s'il te plait ! Car je sais que la prochaine fois qu'elle fermera ses paupières sera la dernière. Je la contemple, je lui parle, je ne sais même pas ce que je lui dit, que tout va bien se passer ? Qu'elle ne souffrira pas ? Foutaises. Elle a mal, elle va mourir. Je suis impuissant.

Et c'est elle qui me rassure, qui me dit que tout va bien, elle s'excuse, elle me dit qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle gardera avec elle tous nos plus beaux souvenirs. Sa voix tremble, elle est faible et quasi-inaudible à cause du bruit de la pluie et du vent. Ses cheveux noirs lui fouettent le visage et je balaie les mèches qui m'empêche de voir sa petite figure. Je pleure plus fort et je crie, je hurle, que je l'aime, qu'elle ne me quitte pas, qu'elle est tout pour moi. C'est vrai, sans elle ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Si je suis arrivé si loin, si je suis devenu l'homme que je suis, c'est pour elle, c'est grâce à elle. Elle tousse et crache du sang, j'essuie ses lèvres bleuies par le froid et son menton tâché de rouge. J'enlève mon manteau blanc pour la recouvrir, comme si à ce stade, ça allait la réchauffer, lui ramener peu à peu de la chaleur et lui permettre de recouvrer de sa blessure, béante. Je sens que la pression de sa main dans la mienne faiblit peu à peu, alors je crie son nom, je répète que je l'aime, ô combien je l'aime ! Je veux mourir à sa place. C'est injuste. Pourquoi meurt-elle et pas moi ?

Sa main glisse et tombe sur le sol en un bruit mat. Ses yeux se ferment doucement et elle sourit. Dans son dernier souffle, elle murmure : « Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi Shiro-chan »

_Les cheveux épars,_

_Le visage blafard,_

_Tu me fait peur._

_Tu es froide comme la pierre,_

_Et le contact de mes mains,_

_Ne semble rien y changer._

_Te réveilleras-tu demain ?_

_Où resteras-tu figée ?_

_Je n'ai aucun pouvoir_

_Sinon, je te ferai voir,_

_Tout ce que tu raterais,_

_Si tu mourrais._

_Mais je te suis inutile._

_Personne ne peut plus rien. Pour toi._

_Et moi à présent, je ne suis plus rien. Sans toi._

FIN 


End file.
